Ren's Prison Time A Persona 5 Fanfiction
by Ducus
Summary: Ren Mamamia is in prison after his final battle, he reflects on his year before a terrible tragedy occurs.


Ren Mamamia sat in the jail cell, reflecting on his journey, the journey of a Phantom Thief. He remembered all of his friends, Morgana, who died, and Goron Adachi or whatever the fuck his name was, who also died. Morgana decided he was Superman and flew too high in the sky and died from air pressure and lack of oxygen. Goron Adachi died from a cognitive version of himself killing himself. Mamamia still wondered what happened to Goron's corpse.

Next, he remembered his final mission and final battle as a Phantom Thief. While Ren Mamamia looked similar to Harry Potter, his final fight was the exact opposite of Harry's. Harry Potter fought a man with no nose, whereas Mamamia fought a man with a nose so long and pointy that he actually killed Mamamia's predecessor, Yu "Chad" Narukami with it completely on accident. On Chad's final visit to the Velvet Room, the Nose, as we're calling him, stood up to congratulate Chad on his Scooby Doo mystery done well as well as that time Chad danced around for a few hours in that rhythm game. Now, the Nose hadn't stood up in years, so when he stood up and walked over to Chad, he tripped and fell, his nose impaling Chad. Chad's friends got "accidentally" drunk _again_, so they didn't come with Chad to the Velvet Room. Once they found out, they were already too intoxicated to help out. Chad bled out and died, right then and there, because of the nose of the Nose. Mamamia still remembers the blood stain in the Velvet Room.

Regardless, Ren Mamamia and the other Phantom Thieves ended up chopping off the Nose's nose, only to reveal that it was an imposter, not actually the Nose. This imposter was actually the Grinch, who was trying to steal Christmas. Thankfully, the Grinch was brutally murdered, but they forgot about the Nose by then. They say that the Nose still lurks, awaiting his next victim.

Mamamia suddenly snapped back to the present when he heard the lightning storm going on outside. The prison warden was watching Persona 5 the Animation and had the Persona 5 Funko Pops next to him. A bolt of lightning hit the prison, causing the power to go out. Ren Mamamia decided to just wait for the storm to blow over. In the dark, he suddenly saw something. Two glowing blue eyes. Mamamia's cell started glowing a sinister shade of red. In front of him, he saw the terrifying sight of Morgana. Not the Morgana he knew, no, this one had a blank face with two solid blank eyes. Pop Figure Morgana. Morgana's demonic voice rang out, "GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP, OR I'LL MAKE YOU SLEEP… FOREVER." Ren Mamamia was too terrified to agree, so he simply said, "No thanks." This was the biggest mistake ever made in the history of Mankind.

Ren Mamamia's attention was caught by P5A suddenly turning back on. He noticed the brutal stab wounds on the Warden, who was now dead. The anime paused on a terrifying picture of Joker made to save money. An entirely flat demon came out of the TV, the demon that was anime Joker. The other Funko Pops rose out of their boxes and approached Mamamia's cell. Surrounded by the demons with nowhere to run, Mamamia struggled to think. He looked around, then he finally saw the answer. A door had miraculously appeared. It wasn't any door, it had an edgy teenager who had burnt too much bread as part of its construct. Door-kun was here to save Ren Mamamia.

The door spoke, "Hold on, I have something for you to help you. I swear this isn't a real gun, but something called an Evoker. This should awaken your Persona so you can escape this. Just point it at your head and pull the trigger." Door-kun passed Mamamia a gun. Mamamia had no choice but to believe Door-kun, so he pointed the gun at his head and yelled, "Persona!"

Door-kun was in shock. "SHIT! I GRABBED THE WRONG ONE! I FORGOT THAT I GOT AN ACTUAL GUN TO FEND OFF ANY STRANGERS TRYING TO ENTER ME!" The sight was terrifying, as the dead Mamamia laid sprawled out on the floor. Door-kun had to fend of the demons, it was his job. In the seven years since first becoming a door, he had learned how to force things in and out of the door. He grabbed the Nose and threw him into the prison. The Nose struggled to find his balance, as planned. He kept falling over and impaled all of the demons with his nose. Ren Mamamia was avenged, and the world was saved. The Nose is to this day still in the Velvet Room's hospital ward getting his wounded nose tended to, and Door-kun is forever in the prison, making sure this never happens again.


End file.
